A new life
by Shadow Servant
Summary: They have never known what it's like to live normal lives. They never felt emotions. Never witnessed the miracle of love or the magic of music. They have to start life all over again. With only each other to learn from they will have to survive. Liley.
1. Nightmares

**Hi there. This fic is the result of me watching G.I Joe then Hannah Montana. I thought put the whole singing thing aside the is a very capable girl. Then I looked at Lilly. Also very capable. She rides skateboards, where's sneakers etc. Then I thought they would be pretty hot in black army issued leather. So I put one and one together and came up with this. Miley, Lilly, Matthew and Shannon. the world's greatest solders. Add a bit of heartbreak, pain, and eventual love and you have a masterpiece if I may say so myself. But I didn't want to turn it into a war or battle story so I did something to get rid of the Joe's part. No offence intended, I just thought that if they were constantly fighting there would not be enough time for falling in love and they would be heartless assassins so where's the fun in that? Well enjoy reading and review if you plan on following the story. :)**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Hannah Montana or G.I Joe. I do however own the characters Matthew and Shannon. **

**A new life.**

The four greatest solders on Earth where assigned to a mission labeled "Above Classified"

12 months into the mission their identities remained secret and all was going well. For only 6 people on Earth knew about the mission.

Harry Taylor, the director of the G.I Joe Alpha base. The four super solders currently undertaking the mission and a man named Steel. He was responsible for supplying them with their passports, drivers licenses, mission brief and there personal weapons and gadgets.

But they will have to learn that no one can be trusted.

Director Harry Taylor lies on the bottom of the Arctic Ocean with a bullet in his skulls.

The Joe's are being held captive in the basement of the Russians most secret army division

And Steel sits at the top of the most secret army group in history.

16 months of questioning and torture have passed and the Alpha base have only just been notified of the current situation.

An extraction team of 8 Joe's has been prepared and are gearing up to launch.

**1 year later............................................**

"Run"!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Go now, come on go go go"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_There are flashing lights everywhere. loud noises from every direction._

_My body is in pain. All I can feel is pain._

_It everywhere. everywhere. everywhere. evvverryywwheeeerre._

_I can feel hands on my face......................................._

_And a voice.........................................._

_A name ?_

_Is it my name?_

"Miley, can you hear me"?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

"It's just a dream"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Wake up"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Just a dream? Just a dream?............................_

"Hurry we don't want to lose her"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Everything is dark. But I don't know why..............................._

_I try to open my eyes................................_

_After a couple of tries, I finally get them to open......................._

"she's opening her eye. Quick get her to say something".

_I'm starring into the most beautiful hazelnut brown eyes I've ever seen............................._

_I look deep into them........................_

_I can see myself..........................._

"Miley? Miley!?! can you say something for me"?

"Please it me Lilly. Say something"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Li..lii......lillyyyyyyyyy_

_What is she doing here ?_

"Liiillllllyyyyyyyyyy"?

"Where am I"?

"It's okay. Your safe, your safe"

"Where am I"?

"Your here with me and Matt".

"Shazz is here to".

"What happened to me"?

"You were having a nightmare. We guessed from all the screaming I'm in pain. I'm in pain, that it was about the rescue".

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you guys"

"It's okay. it's not your fault. Just go back to sleep and well take care of everything".

With a slight nod she closed her eyes, rolled onto her side and within five minutes she was fast asleep.

**Hope you enjoyed it. Not much revealed, very mysterious but it all becomes clear eventually. I left the description for Matt and Shaz out so that you can imagine them to look like whatever you want. They can be fat, skinny, built, short, tall, handsome, ugly, have long wavy hair or short rough hair. Completely up to you. I did this to avoid revealing the identities of the characters. Keep reading to find out what happens in the morning. **

**Yours sincerely Dawning Sun. **


	2. Shower

**Hey guys. I'm back with another chapter of A new life. in this chapter you witness the first signs of love. or more so lust. Enjoy the chapter and review if you have any inquiries. You know what just review it regardless. :) **

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Hannah Montana. I do however own Matt and Shannon ( he's a guy )**

**Shower**

I could see the light through my eyelids. I just couldn't muster the energy or enthusiasm to get up. I thought back to last night and wondered what sparked the nightmare.

It had been over 6 months since her last one. What could have started them up again.

She thought back over the last week. Nothing significant had happened to her. She had become used to the situation of their living. The quiet didn't bother her any more. The fact that she only spoken when other people asked her questions didn't bother her anymore.

They never really got used to being back in society. They only went out when they need to but other than that the spent most of their time together, playing games, watching TV, reading and they tried a group therapy class to learn how to politely interact with in community. It didn't work to well but they developed more human characteristics. They watched others as learnt from their examples. But just because they knew these things existed it didn't mean they knew how to use them. Happy, sad and the really simple ones came naturally, but love, hate and the complex features of the human brain didn't come so naturally. But were certain they would experience them eventually. They had been working for the army since they were 4. They were part of a secret operation to breed super soldiers. It worked but it left them with robot like qualities. They felt no pain, love, hate, revenge. Only the need to complete set assignments.

But all that changed when the returned home. They were put into intensive care and as soon as they woke up were questioned in safe environments where the situation couldn't get out of hand.

When the Joes learnt all they could from the 4 they were discharged.

Active immediately.

They were taken to a rehabilitation centre run for veterans and wounded soldiers. They spent the next month learning to move on from the 16 months of horror. Matt learnt to overcome his blindness, Miley learnt to control her emotional and physical outbursts, Lilly was treated for depression and Shannon taught himself to change his instinct to kill into very emotional music.

When they were allowed to leave the army bought them a house near the ocean in L.A.

The nightmares stoped, they began to talk to each other, developed human emotions though contact with others in the streets and people who came visiting, and eventually got jobs.

After all this thinking she decided it was time to get up and take a shower. She smelt sweaty and like she hadn't showered in a month. She opened her eyes and stared out the giant glass door leading to her balcony. She had the best view of all three rooms. While everyone was sleeping Matthew would come into Miley's room open the door and stare at the moon. And once a month on every night there was a new moon he would wish that he and his friends could move on completely from their past experiences. Some nights Miley would get up and quietly watch him all night. Because he was blind he never realised until one night Miley coughed while watching him and he became aware of her presence but never said anything. But she knew he knew.

She got up quickly before she changed her mind about having a shower and screamed " I'm having a shower " down the stairs on her way to the bathroom.

She heard two different sounds from downstairs. One was Shannon playing a song he wrote for Lilly on her 22 birthday. And the other sound was a "ok" from Matthew. She didn't hear anything from Lilly so she guessed that she was still asleep from the trauma of last night. _Poor thing. She must be so tired. _Thought Miley.

She felt bad now because her screaming down the stairs could have woken her up.

So without further delay she took her towel from the rack and headed to the shower. She was so preoccupied with taking her cloths of and considering whether she wanted a cold or hot shower that she walked right into the shower without taking any notice to the sound of running water.

"MILEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" was all that escaped Lilly's mouth.

Several seconds passed while Miley registered what was happening. When it finally hit her...................................................

"OHH MY GOD. IM SO SORRY I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WHERE IN THE SHOWER" exclaimed Miley still not taking any action.

They stared at each other for what seemed like forever examining the looks on each other's face. Then she felt the sudden need to look at Lilly.

She knew Lilly was naked and wet but she still couldn't help but investigate Lilly's body. It took her two seconds to look. And then without another word she stepped backwards out of the shower and ran out of the room.

As she ran out of the room she started putting her clothes back on, whilst still running at full pace and when she was dressed she ran out the veranda the lead to the beach and just kept running.

Matthew took no notice to this but Shannon watched her as she ran down the stairs and all the way to the beach, until she was out of his sight.

But just because Shannon could not see her didn't mean she had stopped running.

She ran and ran and ran until she almost collapsed of exhaustion about 4 hours later. When she stopped she sat down on the wet sand. She was still in her boxers and tank top that she slept with last night. She was also barefoot which drew a lot of attention to her.

She had no idea what happened. All she knew was that something was different. There was something there that wasn't there before.

It was Lilly. She felt like something had changed. That few seconds the was there had changed something. They had been friends since they were assigned to the same squad along with Matt and Shaz. But nothing was ever the way it felt know.

Now there was an unquenchable fire in her chest that started after the small glimpse of her body. She went over the possibilities and after 30 or so minutes she cat to the conclusion that she wanted Lilly.

She was in love with Lilly.......................................................

**BAM !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! didn't see that coming did you. Next chapter will be from Lilly's point of view and will cover her reaction to what happened in the shower. Now review so I know this is not pointless. And a shout out to Sophi20 my first ever fan and also to karleen3863 who was the first person to add me to their favourite authors list. **** thanks to both girls (I think) for your support **

**Yours sincerely Dawning Sun. **


	3. What the hell was that ?

**Hi. I'm back with another chapter. This time it's in Lilly's point of view. This way I'm not leaving you guessing what she thinks. It will start from when Miley leaves the shower and continue from there. **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Hannah Montana but as you know I own Mtt and Shaz. **

**What the hell was that ?**

She just stood there. Like nothing was happening . completely ignoring my previous comment. And then it hit her. She looked like the people on those horrible soap operas. I'm pregnant !!!!!!!! OMFG so am I. Like seriously people actually watch that shit. Half the time there's a guy involved in that horrible excuse for a dialog.

"OHH MY GOD. IM SO SORRY I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WHERE IN THE SHOWER" exclaimed Miley still not taking any action.

There was still a few seconds before she actually moved. But it felt like forever. We keep eye contact but I couldn't hold myself back anymore. I had to look.

I could have sworn her eyes moved just as mine did but that wasn't the problem. Why was there suddenly a fire burning in my eyes. I could feel it. They felt like they were melting.

Not even a second had passed since she spoke but so much had changed. It was like the big bang all over again. One second nothing just plain old me and Miley. And now there was an entire universe of different feelings and emotions.

I still wasn't sure what to do but Miley acted before I did. She took a step back and ran.........................................

I could hear her feet as they crushed the floor underneath her. I had never heard her run so fast. There were times in Russia, especially when we were being chased that she ran like a lightning bolt but it had been over 2 years.

I didn't think she still had it in her.

When I could no longer hear her footsteps I turned my attention to the water running from the showerhead. I had only just gotten in but I felt if I lingered any longer around here I might collapse.

So I turned the water of and without drying or even taking a towel I walked out of the shower and straight into my room.

I closed the door and locked it (but what use was it really ? like a door could stop the others from entering if the heard something wasn't right.) and only just made it to the bed before my knees gave in and I fell.

Lying face down on the bed, naked, wet, cold. I started crying.

I just for now real reason had to cry...........................

It lasted a good 20 minutes but when it finally stopped I felt somehow better. I crawled into the corner of the bed and assumed the foetal position. I was still naked and cold but I was not wet.

I thought, and thought, and thought, about what happened. In two seconds my life changed from an ex-assassin to the world's biggest baby.

What happened in there that made me the way I am now. Naked in the foetal position and feeling completely helpless. Like I need the love and support of others to live.

I tried to think back to that split second. Where the universe erupted in me.

She had always been Miley. Just plain old Miley (well as plain as an ex-assassin can be) but now it was something different. Like she was more. I thought back to all those years. We had been best friends to the extent that I would kill for her *. But now I couldn't help but feel different. She looked so perfect. So pure and clean. Like she had been sent from heaven to show me the truth that I now realised..........................................

I am and almost always have been in love with Miley. I just didn't know how to express it.

And with this thought I came across another feeling. Hate. Red hot hate for the army, there super soldier program and for abandoning us when they were so venerable.

I wandered what kind of people I had been working for. What kind of people left there people so readily and without any guilt.

I was so deep in thought that she didn't even realise Matthew walk right through the door. He cleared his throat and then I finally realised he was there. I looked at him first, then at the clock next to the bed. It had been 4 hours since the shower incident.

My natural reaction would have been to cover her body but I quickly possessed the situation ( thanks to the training she was very quick at assessing situations and responding with whatever the best option was ) and realised there was no need.

I looked at the door. It had been completely pulled out of the wall. Hinges and all. There was a gaping hole where the door should have been.

"Sorry about that" said Matthew.

"ummmmmm.......... it ok" I replied.

"I heard you crying, is everything ok" ?**

"Yer everything is fine" I whispered, wiping a tear off my cheek.

"Really, is that so" he said as he got up from his seated position and started advancing towards her.

I watched a smile grow on his face. It always amassed me how he knew where we were even without his eyes.

I was aware of what would happen if I didn't move. This wasn't the first time he had tried to tickle the truth out of me. And I knew that if I didn't move out of the way I would pay the consequences.

I waited, waited for that right moment when I would jump from my corner of the bed to the other where I would have a clear runaway path right out the door.

And NOW. I leaped from my sitting position and landed exactly where I aimed to land. Matt may have been blind but he was expecting it. As soon as I landed he jumped after me.

I had just enough time to move out of the way. I now had the upper hand. I back flipped of the bed and landed in front of my pj's. I picked up the black short shorts, black tank top and white socks before turning and bolting out the door. i was on the opposite side of the stair case so she jumped over the railing and landed firmly on the ground floor.

Shannon who had been listening was now sitting on top of the piano facing me. He smiled and said "tickling again"?

I smiled nodded and the ran right out the front door. After I got out I heard a loud thump from inside the house. I laughed to myself and then started running again after I had put my clothes and shoes on.

After about ten minutes I thought I had out run him so I stopped to take a quick breather. I looked around. There were no signs of him near Rico's or near the bathroom.

When I was convinced he was no longer chasing me I decided that a nice cold swim might help me calm down from all the mornings events.

I was in a rush and instead of taking the stairs to the beach I decided it would be faster to simply jump off.

I did so flawlessly if I may say so myself, and landed to the left of the stairs where some nice palm trees had been growing for quite a while.

I turned my back to the trees and faced the sun that was almost setting now. And without further hesitation took my first step towards the beach.........................................

But not before matt grabbed me from inside the trees. I laughed as he pressured my ribs and started to tickle me.

I almost collapsed in laughter. And drew the attention of some civilians wondering the sandy shores.

Without releasing his grip, "do you want to tell me now"? he laughed out .

All I could do was nod. I was still laughing and I couldn't stop. When he finally stopped I fell backwards into his arm. And as I knew he would be, he had his arms out waiting for me.

I had always looked at him like an older brother. He was the oldest of the four and he was definitely the wisest and most patient. He was never quick to judge the people around him. He always listened to both sides of the story before determining who was wrong. We all respected him and his ways. He was like our leader.

When I had recovered from the tickling, I took his hand and lead him to a nice shaded spot near the small bushland that excluded the beach from the main city on the other side.

We sat down in the sad and we stared at the sun. I couldn't help but think if he saw anything at all.

"Hey matt. Do you see anything at all or is it black all the time"?

He thought for a while before answering "no, I don't see anything. It's always black. But the rehab centre taught me to pinpoint whatever I was looking for though the sounds they made. Like with you guys if I'm close enough I listed for your heartbeat but if your further away I listen for your breathing. But if you further still I listen to the sound you make when you walk. The sounds vary depending on the distance you are from me, what kind of mood you in and what you're doing".

"wow" was all I could say. I never thought there was so much to it. I thought he just had to hope for the best.

"so do you want to tell me what happened"? he asked.

"I was having a shower.........................." I was hesitating. It wasn't that I didn't trust him. I just didn't think he would be able to help.

"and Miley walked in.................................. She obviously didn't hear the water otherwise she wouldn't have. And then there was this split second were I had the urge to look at her. And when I did a entire new universe of feelings for her exploded within me. And I think I love her". I whispered as I came to an end.

A few seconds passed before I could rally up enough of my own guts to look at him .I looked at his face. He was deep in thought and I could tell he was genuinely shocked.

"well what does she feel" he asked.

I had to admit I was really expecting something like : _What the fuck is wrong with you. That's not normal you should be ashamed of yourself _but then again it was Matthew I was talking to. So I could expect him to react like this.

" I don't know. She ran out before anything happened" I said. And the I thought what does she think of what happened.

"well your about to find out"

"whaaaaaa......................" was all I managed to get out before Miley walked right in to the space we found a couple of months ago.

"Lilly we need to talk".

**Wow what a chapter. Took me a while to write as well. The other two were a little short so I hope this compensates for those. *I would has said risk her life for Miley but come on their super soldiers. For crying out loud is it possible for them to die???????? ** all the time matt spent blind has actually helped his hearing to the extent its better than anyone else's. He can hear you coming from a mile away. Next chapter will have "THE TALK". But there big girls they can handle themselves. Hope you enjoyed reading. I accidentally changed from 1st person to 3rd person and then back to 1st person so I had to go back and change it all to 1st person which took ages. ****. But I got it done. Review to tell me how you think it was. **


	4. The Talk

**Hello again. It's me Dawning sun back with yet another chapter. *people cheer in the background*. This chapter will feature "the talk". But this one won't end a relationship, it will most likely start one if they can work things out. **** Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Hannah Montana. But I do own Matt and Shazz.**

**"The Talk" **

I had been running for 4 hours and I was completely exhausted both mentally a physically. Running and crying is harder than it sounds. So after running all that time I finally stopped at a beach somewhere north of L.A.

I sat down. I was completely exhausted and there was no strength left in me. I could barely lower my body to the ground before I fell.

I sat there, head in my lap just crying. I had never cried before and I understood why people didn't do it much. It was probably the worst thing I had every done. 16 months of torture was nothing compared to this. I was made to feel no pain but this was different. Like having someone reach into your chest and pull out your dignity.

On the outside I was crying but on the inside I was contemplating. Trying to decide what to do. Should I risk my friendship which was most important to me just to feel loved back or should I just pretend I went for a jog while I was waiting.

The correct answer was obvious but the one I wanted was to hard to turn down. If I told her she would most likely freak out.

She would probably look at me disgusted and say : _What the fuck is wrong with you. That's not normal you should be ashamed of yourself._

Was I willing to risk being treated as an outcast but outcasts. We were the only people who understood each other. Everyone else frowned upon our lifestyle.

Thought it was improper for a bunch of 20 year olds to live in the same house and do nothing all day apart from leaving for work at 6 and getting back at 3.

If I told her and she reacted badly I would have no one to talk to.

Then I thought if I don't tell her it will eat me up until I'm a lifeless zombie just walking around and living off the memory of Miley.

20 minutes had passed and I was sure they would be worried if I didn't return soon. So I got up. My body was numb for sitting in the same position for so long. But I shook it off and started walking back.

**Several hours later.........................................**

I was walking along the beach that was about five minutes from our house. I always forgot the name of it but it was a very beautiful beach. So I decided to rename it in honour of the woman who stole her heart.

I looked out to the ocean where the sun had almost set. It was like in the movies or one of those cheesy love stories about two girls who fall in love and try to work it out.

"I now name you 'Lilly', and forever you shall be".

I turned around, for some reason more happy then before. And thought to myself _if I'm going to do this I'm going to need to calm down first._ So I started walking towards 'the spot' that we had found a couple of months ago.

I was getting closer and I could hear voices but I wasn't sure who they belonged to.

" I don't know. She ran out before anything happened"

"well your about to find out"

"whaaaaaa......................"

It suddenly hit me. They belonged to Lilly and Matthew. I wasn't really surprised that she told him. I would have too. But I'm sure she didn't come up to him and say ' hey Miley just walked into the shower naked while I was there'. I was certain she was tickled into telling him. But it was probably for best. He understands even the most complex situations and never jumps to conclusions. He's like the big brother everyone in the world wants.

It was now or never. I didn't have time to calm down or get prepared. I had to act now.

"Lilly we need to talk".

She looked at me, than at matt. He shrugged and said "the water sounds very pleasant, I'm going for a swim".

We both new he wasn't going to swim but he was obviously trying to make this as easy as possible. "Lilly I need to tell you something and if I don't I think I might just explode".

She turned her body to face me and then without making eye contact gave me a nod of approval.

I continued "I understand if you hate me for this but I have to do it". "earlier on in the shower…………………………………. I had the sudden urge to 'look' at you. And when I did …………………………… the old lilly I knew was no longer there. She was replaced by you. The woman who………………………. Who ………….. who Stole my heart". I looked down embarrassed and sad, I knew she would probably explode in a second.

"I've fallen in love with you and I cant help it. It's like after all those years in the army I have come to feel the most complex of human emotions, love and it for you".

I was preparing for the worst, going over all the possibilities. Would she attack me, would she just sit there gobsmacked, would she burst out into tears. What ever it was I didn't want to see it. So I closed my eyes tight and hoped it wouldn't be too painful. (More worried about being hurt emotionally then being hurt physically).

But what happened next caught me of guard completely. I never in a million years would have expected this. Never every in my wildest dreams would this have occurred but it was.

In all my panicking I didn't once look at her directly. But if I had I might have been more prepared for this.

She was kissing me.

I was stunned. I had no idea what to do.

So I did the only think I could do………………………………………. Kiss back.

It was the most magical, magnificent, spectacular, mind-blowing, head numbing, heart stopping moment of my life. When I was in complete control of my body again I reacted according to instincts. The ones that were locked away during my training.

It started a small kiss. Her lips too mine. And then as the seconds passed, it developed into a more passionate kiss. She had moved her hands from the side of her body. Her left hand was currently grabbing my right butt cheek and her right hand was entangled deep in my hair pulling me closer to her body.

My hands had also moved. I placed them primly on her ass and squeezed and pulled in an attempt to close the few millimetres that were left between our bodies.

The kiss became more and steamier until we were practically having a war with our tongues. We were fighting for leadership in the kiss.

I don't remember how it got to that stage. Last thing I remember was being kissed. After that it's blank till the current moment.

Our tongues were still fighting for dominance but they were now less aggressive and more loving.

All this time I had forgotten to take a breath and was starting to feel it now. So against all the voices telling me don't stop I pulled myself away.

I took a breath and almost immediately found her lips again. I could feel her body pressed up against mine and it was giving me a strange feeling between my legs, like I was suddenly wet. I moved my left from her to my shorts, and to my surprise I was wet. I was practically dripping with a sticky sort of liquid.

I pushed the wetness to the back of my mind and concentrated on Lilly. She was so perfect. I knew this was our first ever kiss but she seemed so good. I was certain I was her first kiss but the way she kissed me was like she did it every day.

She started pushing me into the bushes and I didn't resist. I slowly walked back with her. All the while still trying to pull her closer.

I knew what was going to happen if I continued. I had seen it before. But if I was ever going to love another human that way, I wanted it to be Lilly.

I allowed her to continue and when she was done pulling my top of I pulled us into the cover of the trees so that no one would see. It was getting late and the moon was out but there were still people on the beach.

When we were in the cover of the trees. She picked me up and I rapped my legs around her waist. She slowly went down onto her knees and then she lightly place me on the soft sand. She knelt for a second staring at me.

"What's wrong" I asked worried. "You're so beautiful under the moon light" she replied. I leaned up and kissed her. I than flung my arms around her neck so that I could pull her down. When she was on top of me I started kissing her neck. I moved my way up to her hear and started lightly kissing and sucking on it.

I was moved my way up to her lips. When I got there I stopped. And then without warning I rolled us over so that I was on top. She started giggling and I couldn't help just giggle as well. "What's so funny"? I asked. "Nothing, I just never imagined us like this. It's all so new. And I'm so happy". Exclaimed Lilly.

"Well then prepare to be ecstatic". I giggled out. Just then I changed my faecal expression from a giggling one to a serious loving one. (well that's what I imagined it to look like). I grabbed the bottom of her tank top and started pulling it up.

When it got to her arms she raised her body from the ground to help me take it of her. I stared in amazement at her breast. I wasn't the first time I had seen them but I was the first time I had actually taken a moment to admire their perfect shape. They weren't oversized or undersized they were perfect.

I took a breath. And then slowly lowered my mouth over her right breast.

"OOOOOOMMMMMMMMGGGGGGGG. That feels so good." Stammered Lilly.

I could tell that this was the best she had felt all her life. She was moaning and screaming all at the slightest suck of her perfect breast.

i flicked her nipple with my tongue and earned a moan. I licked around it and sucked it till she was practically in heaven. I grabbed the other one with my left hand and started to massage it. I got up for a second and looked at how happy she was because of me. I almost cried. Then lowered my body a second time but this time I licked the left one and massaged the right one.

About two minutes of moaning passed before she finally cam. She grabbed the sides of my face and pulled me up to were hers was. She kissed me and said "tttthhh…..thaa……..nnnnnnnnkk…….youuuuu….so…………………..muuuuccchhhhhhh. I laughed at her current state. All she could do was smile. It was like she was just waking up from an operation. She had slurred speech, she couldn't control where her eyes were looking and she had become limp in my arms. She kissed me again and then rolled us over.

We keep kissing through the role and when she was finally on top we stopped rolling. She kissed me passionately and gently on the lips and then whispered softly into my ear "Now I'm going to make you feel even better".

She started moving down towards my private area and then it hit me. I realised what she was going to do for me and I practically jumped for joy (only one the inside.)

When she got down there she said "Miley you're so wet, you know". All I could do was blush and smile. It took me a second but I finally replied "it all because of you sweetie" I told her.

She grabbed my shorts and started pulling them off. When she finally got them off she just stared. A few seconds passed before she turned her gaze from my core to my face. She smiled and then like a sword she shot her tongue right into me.

It was like nothing I'd ever felt before. I bucked my hips into her and then back down. She pulled her tongue out and started licking around the lips of my vagina. It was magical. I had never felt a sensation this great. She started kissing around the outside of my vagina. It wasn't as good as before but it was still out of this world.

Then she touched my clitoris. It was like a bomb had exploded inside of me. Forget the tongue inside me this was a whole other level. I completely got up. I was now sitting with her head between my legs. She started licking and sucking it and I really started to erupt.

"GGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOODD LILLY I"M CUMINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG" I was practically screaming at her.

And then she took me over the edge. Just before I cam she stuck two her fingers into me. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH". I cam all over her face.

It was pure ecstasy. I was higher than the clouds. Over the moon.

She slowly moved her body to match up with mine and kissed me. I could taste myself on her tongue and I loved it. She slowly pulled back and then put her fingers in her mouth and sucked them clean.

I pulled myself up so that we could kiss again. "that was great"!!! was all I managed to get out.

"I know, I love you" she whispered into my ear.

I lay down and pulled her down with me. It was a dark cold night and the moon was out. We lay there all night until the morning and when it came we still didn't move.

**Thanks god. That took ages to write. I hope you guys liked it and it wasn't a waist. That was my first ever sex fic so be understanding. Sorry it took so long to update. I had 4 assessments due on the same day. And I had no time to write it. I ended up waking up at 2 in the morning and that's when I finally finished. So yer hope you like it. Review it and tell me how you think it went. **

**Yours sincerely Dawning Sun ****.**


	5. Yes its true

**Hey. Sorry the last chapter took so long. This one will be about Miley and Lilly telling Shaz that it's official. Enjoy****.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Hannah Montana. **

**Yes it's true.**

I didn't sleep that night. It was the first night that Lilly and I had expressed our love. I thought back and I just couldn't imagine it turning out any other way.

She was still asleep. I dressed her and carried her back to the house. She was starting to wake up but she was still sleeping. Shannon was playing the piano when I walked in with her in my arms.

"OMG what happened to you guys, were you attacked"!?!?!?!?. I had forgotten that we were covered in sand and that our clothes we dirty.

"Relax were fine. I'll explain later" I replied as I started walking up the stairs. I was careful not to nock her head against the wall on the way up. She was tired and I wanted her to sleep.

She looked so peaceful when she slept. I had the sudden urge to protect her from anything and everything. I felt like if anything happened to her I would die. I changed the way I was holding her. I moved her body easily. I was now holding her in a reverse piggy back sort of way. Her head was resting against my neck and her legs were raped around my waist.

I was astounded at how our bodies fit so perfectly together. Like two pieces of a puzzle that were meant to be together. I was at the top of the stairs now and started walking towards her room. I stopped and contemplated. We were both covered in sand, sweat and 'juices'. Was it really the smartest thing to put her down on a clean fresh bed ?

I decided that I did not what to wake her up. As much as I wanted to get her naked in the shower I was not going to be a selfish lover. I walked into her room and then to the corner of her bed. I sat down with her still hanging onto me body.

I tried to slowly remove her from my body but she wouldn't let go. It was like she knew exactly what was happening and she didn't want me to let go of her. The more I tried to get her of the tighter she held on. I was starting to doubt she was still asleep. I eventually got her to get go.

I moved her body into a comfortable position and the covered her body with the blanket. I stood there for a second just admiring her face. It was so beautiful.

I left the room so that she could sleep in peace. I walked down stairs so that I could just collapse in front of the TV and hopefully get a couple hours of shut eye too. I don't get how matt just sits there every night without sleeping. I would never be able to do it.

When I got to the last step, Shannon was waiting for me. He was leaning against the wall with his right hand and his body was covering the left side. I knew were this was going to end up and I was really tired, so I ducked under his arm and kept walking.

"Don't walk away from me young girl" ! he exclaimed as I walked past him. He followed me to the kitchen and blocked the way out.

"What happened to you guys ? you looked like you guys were bashed and robbed"! he questioned.

I thought for a second. If I wanted any sleep I was not going to get it like this. I knew that If I didn't tell him he wouldn't let it go.

"Well........................You see........................Lilly and I................................We sort of..................................." I thought for another second, trying to structure the sentence so it made sense.

"Let's just say that Lilly and I won't be sleeping in different rooms............if you get what I mean".

"OMG you serious.....................congrats you guys"! "I'm so happy for you, and personally it's about time".

I was confused. I was not expecting this but I was kind of getting used to everyone being so cool with it. But what he said at the end really had my head spinning.

"What do you mean about time..........................................." I asked. I wasn't sure what he was talking about.

"Oh come one. You guys have been attracted to each other since the day we were assigned to the same squad".

_"Truscott, Stewart, Ray and Lei. Your squad will be called 'Black Shadow'. Where your name and uniform with pride". _That's as far back as I remember. Being assigned to 'Black Shadow'. We were 14 and it was the day we were issued our official weapon of choice.I remember choosing the hidden blade. And for more intense combat when I wasn't 'invisible' It came with a sword.

I scored the highest when it came to stealth kills. So it was only fitting. I also remember that Lilly chose the throwing dagger. She scored highest in projectiles. Together my stealth her accuracy Shannon's perfect aim and  
Mat expert hand to hand combat skills made the best team G.I Joe had seen in 30 years.

I snapped out of my frame of mind and re-entered reality.

"What do you mean. I only found myself attracted to her yesterday" I asked puzzled

"Well you only consciously found out now, but you have been horny for her since we got to this place" he giggled.

"What did I do"? I was completely clueless on what I could have done.

"Well there were the wet dreams, every time we went to the beach you would stare absent minded at her body. Whenever she walked past you around the house your eyes would follow her body till she was out of your sight, you sleep talk on some nights and sometimes you even go sleep walking and stop at her door. I think I even caught you sniffing your way to her room one night".

I was shocked. All this without me knowing. "How come the others didn't pick up on this"? I asked.

"Well matts blind and most of these things were visual so he missed them* and Lilly did the same things but a few things were different".

WOW. I felt really stupid.......................................................................but the feeling passed and the sleepiness came back to me.

"Well after last night's very conscious show of affection I'm dead tired so I'm going to take a nap while she's sleeping."

I was sure I had said all I wanted but then I remembered I hadn't asked were matt had gone.

"Hey before I doze of where is matt"?

"I'm not too sure. He said he would be back much later and that he would have a 'surprise' for us".

I nodded and then headed for the couch.

I was so tired that I could barely keep my eyes open long enough to navigate my way to the couch. I practically collapsed onto it and feel asleep instantly.

I was enjoying my rest. And I loved the dream I was having.

It was lilly and me. We were lying in a cloud. We were immortal. I knew this because the people below us were ageing at a very fast rate. Life was going superfast but everything on the cloud was normal. We were just lying there, cuddling. It was beautiful.

I could feel something grabbing my arm. It started shaking me and slowly slowly the cloud and everything else started fading away. Until it was gone……………………………….

I opened my eyes and had the breath sucked out of my lungs. I was staring into the most beautiful eyes id ever seen. I was completely stunned by her beauty.

She planted a small kiss on my lips. She pulled herself up and me along with her. Without a word she put her index finger over he lips and then looked over to the grand piano.

Matt was sitting down playing a very soft and emotional tune**. She grabbed my wrist and led the way to the stares. I was confident that matt was unaware of us but was proven wrong.

"Don't take too long girls I want to be out of the house by seven o'clock. We have dinner reservations'".

I rolled my eyes and said "Your not really blind are you"?

He smirked and the sighed "I wish". The tone of his voice had changed and I knew that it was best if I left it alone.

**Sorry that took so long. FUCKING EXAMS. I hate them. They take up so much time. On top of that music assessment due. 4 performances. So time consuming. Any way, hope you enjoyed that chapter. It was a little shorter then I expected but it was taking way to long to write.*Matt may be blind but he knew exactly what was happening and he was fully aware of their attraction. Every time they were within 1 meter of each other there heart rates would rise. **When I was writing this I thought of the song "The River flows in you". So I had matt play it. It's a very beautiful piece of music and I recommend you listen to it. Review and tell me what you thought. **

**Yours sincerely Dawning Sun. **


	6. Shower and Dinner

**Hello there. I'm back with another chapter. I finally got around to writing the story. Holidays are busier than the school terms. Who'd of thought that was possible. Hope the story covers for how long it took. **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Hannah Montana. **

**Shower And Dinner. **

She led the way up stairs and then into her room. I checked the time in the hallway before we walked into the room. It was 6:00. I knew what was going to come and I was ecstatic we had an hour.

The second Lilly closed the door she shoved me into a very aggressive kiss. And I didn't hesitate to part my lips, allowing her tongue access into my mouth. There was an everlasting taste of mind on her tongue. My hands were roaming her body, going down travelling down her back until they stoped very comfortably on her ass.

We passionately kissed each other for about a minute until I bit her lower lip and she growled. When her eyes opened and all I could see was lust. And that's all I wanted to see

She pulled her body away from mine a little bit. She picked me up and headed for the shower. It was arousing me more than I thought it could. As she looked she said "These clothes of yours have been on far too long dear"

"Could I get a little help out of them"? I instantly replied with a seductive smile.

She leaned in close kissing me some more as her hands travelled down my back and stopped underneath my ass, she then squeezed it and planted her lips on mine with all the passion in the world

I could feel my wetness soaking through my shorts as lilly made me further aroused every second she kissed me like this. Lilly with one hand ripped my shirt clean off me like it was paper, but I didn't care I had more than I needed. Her lips left mine and began to travel down my neck past to the centre of my breasts, and back up again nibbling and sucking as she made her way back up. I tilted my head back loving the feeling of her lips on my skin.

I couldn't savour it too long because lilly started to walk forward towards the shower where she put me down and then pushed me against the shower door. She continued her kisses up and down my torso, kissing my stomach and back up again.

Her hand travelled around my back to the elastic on my shorts, very skilfully she pulled them off with no effort needed. She began to kiss my stomach travelling up till her lips reached my nipples. She began to suck and lick them, while I moaned. My hands where in her hair as I watched her tongue lick circles around my nipples.

"Lilly" I said between staggered breathes, and she stopped what she was doing and looked up at me. "Please" was all I said as I took one of her hands and placed it over my centre showing her what I wanted done. "Please baby", Was all I could say in my current state.

She complied happily. Lilly took my hand and pulled me into the now open shower. I didn't care if it was in the shower or her bed or on the beach, my mind was so hazy that it all didn't matter.

Kissing my lips lightly she turned on the water and in one go got the perfect temperature. I was slouched against the wall as she began to nudge my legs open, she took my right leg and lifted it. She began to kiss from my ankle to my calf, past my knee, then to my inner thigh until I could feel her hot breathe on my wet centre. Than I felt her tongue lick from the bottom to top and back.

I wasn't going to last long at all. It was only the second time but she did it like she had done it all her life. I was 100% sure we were both virgins before the beach. The army was full of guys but we weren't taught to love. It was very confusing. How was she so good.

My eyes rolled into the back of my head and my back began to arch, my moans I knew were loud and getting louder as my breathe became quicker as her tongue moved faster and faster around my clit, I suddenly felt her fingers slip inside of me and begin to move in and out quickly. She began to move her fingers all around inside, feeling me. Her name began to fall from my lips over and over while she caused such pleasure within me.

What she did next sent me over the edge, I felt her lightly bite my clit then she began to suck. My body began to shake as the ripples of the orgasm tore through my body. My heart was beating so fast I was afraid it would explode in my chest.

Lilly lightly licked me a little bit longer and it felt amazing. Every now and then planting kisses on my pussy lips. After a while she travelled back up my body leaving a trail of kisses along the way. I smiled at her when she reached my lips, and she kissed me, I could taste myself in her mouth. It was sort of like a combination between Mango and orange*

The kiss ended and i looked at her body not very happy with what I saw.

"So I'm completely naked and your fully dressed. This is no good" I pointed out crossly.

"I would love to continue this Miles but we have dinner reservations if you recall." She replied playfully.

I changed me expression instantly. I had just occurred to me that Matt would have heard the whole thing. She started giggling but couldn't help but feel embarrassed. As soon a lilly court onto the joke she started giggling as well.

After a few minutes of laughing I slowly pushed lilly under the water and said. "Now lets get all cleaned up for dinner tonight".

**Finally. That took fucking ages to get out and it isn't even that long.** **Sorry about the wait but I hope the story is good. *I have absolutely known Idea what girls taste like. If anyone has any idea what girls 'taste' like let me know. I'm also thinking of having the next chapter in matts point of view. It will give the story a very different feel because it will be coming from someone who isn't in love. Let me know what you think in regards to that. I'm also thinking of bringing some of the other characters from the show into it. Probable as work friends or something like that. Tell me what you think about that as well. (At the moment its only lilly and Miley from the show and that's kind of lame.) **

**Yours sincerely Dawning Sun **


	7. Reservations

**Hey there fellow fanficers. Sorry for the huge delay. I got a call from a friend and I was invited to America to record some songs and send them into a couple of places. After countless hours of practicing and recording we ended up playing live for them so that was even cooler. I was only there to sing the guy part so I wasn't being reviewed my friend was and she got them to make the CD. YAY. You might hear her on the radio or hear her live a some pubs around California. Anyway I'm back with another chapter. I didn't get any feedback from my last chapter so I was sort of stabbing in the dark with what I thought you guys wanted or liked. I decided to do it in matts point of view because he is very wise and very understanding. So I thought it would be a bit of a change. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Hannah Montana. **

It was almost seven. We were going to be late if they didn't hurry up. I was probably the most patient man alive but even this was too much.

There heart rates were normal so they weren't 'at it' but they were breathing very heavily so I wondered what they were up to.

I didn't want to tune in on their conversation but they were really taking to long. _Just to find out what they're doing_ I said to myself.

"I still can't get over how good that felt"! exclaimed Miley.

"I know what you mean. I never knew that feeling like that was possible until now, falling for you was the best thing that ever happened to me."! Replied Lilly.

"Lilly........................................"

Her heart rate went up. Like really up. Like explode from her chest fast.

She was about to say it. She was about to tell her.

".................................I think this may be a little early relationship wise, but not according to how long iv felt differently about you................................... Lilly ................ I ................ I love you."

Everything went silent except for one rabid heart beat and one that had almost stopped. I got concerned when Lilly heart almost stopped beating but then it went up again. First to a normal level then almost to where Miley's was.

I took a few seconds but it clicked eventually. They were kissing. And it would lead to something else if I didn't stop them.

I ran up the stairs and didn't stop at the door. I barged right in and just in a nick of time too.

"GIRLS PLEASE WERE ALREADY LATE" I screamed. I was yelling but I was not angry, and I let it get the better of me. "Please if you don't mind save the love for later. I promise you it will be much better than".

I heard Miley sigh and her footsteps came towards my direction.

"Sorry Matt.................................but it's hard to express myself any other way. We weren't taught to love. We were taught to act not think and I'm acting as best I can". She said in a sad voice.

I nodded my head and then moved it towards the door. They walked hand in hand with their heads on each other's shoulders. The sound of their hair rubbing against each other's gave that away.

* * *

When we got to the restaurant Shannon was already waiting for us.

We were given a table immediately so we sat down around the table and they started reading the menus. A waiter appeared with a bottle of Champaign and four glasses. He set them down, placed the bottle next to Shaz and left.

"The seafood platter sounds nice" commented Miley

"yer but we had fish and chips at rico's shot the other day". Whined Lilly.

Shaz sighed and told Lilly, "we had the fish and chips almost two weeks ago". Lilly just looked back at him and they all started laughing. When they were done they looked at me.

"What's wrong Matt............you seem tense. It's ok you can relax, were safe here"

I looked at him and said "I'm fine I'm just a little excited, there finally growing up and falling in love. I'll admit I didn't see them falling in love with each other but better than being alone".

They all looked at me and were awed by my comment.

Then Shannon picked up his glass which was already full and said " well I propose a toast, to love and long life".

We lifted out glasses and lightly hit them together " love and long life we repeated in unison".

* * *

We had all eaten and we were full to the max. I wondered how I managed to eat so much. Normally the steak was enough but I ended eating two whole stakes and managed to finish the fries and salad*.

We were done and it was time. Time to give them our surprise.

I nodded to Shannon and he got their attention by clearing his throat a bit louder than normal.

"Girls me and Matt love you very much and we support you through and endeavours you take no matter how wild or crazy. Not to say your love is crazy but it certainly caught us of guard. So we want to help get your relationship of to a good start and we have got a little surprise for you".

I took over because Shannon was almost in tears. I was too but I had a little more control over myself. "so in honour of your love we planned a trip for you. Were sending you to......................................................Venus in Italy".

**OMG bet you never saw that coming. Once again sorry for the huge delay but I explained it above. It was a challenge writing this chapter because I had to constantly remember that matt is blind. So I couldn't describe what everyone looked like and what the restaurant looked like. And If you look carefully I says "****THEY**** looked at the menu instead of ****WE**** looked at the menu. I'm so cleaver. Well next chapter Venus. YAY for plot twist. I might be starting a new story soon but it won't be about Hannah and her adventures. If I do it will be a cross over between Naruto and Oblivion. Not 100% if I'm doing it yet but I might. Tell me what you think about the Naruto and oblivion story. Do you like either of them ? let me know. Oh and review my story or Miley will kill you in your sleep. Because she's a trained killer in my story. LOL. **

**Yours sincerely Dawning Sun **

**PS: I'm changing my name to "Shadow Servant". Just wanted to let you guys know. **


End file.
